In the Arms of an Angel
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: A one- shot about Kyle and Horatio sharing an embrace after the death of his army friend. I saw the pictures for the 8.18 episode and I had to write this. Contains some spoilers but you will enjoy. Written for my Second in comman Betty Chap 2 up FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Arms of an Angel

Author: 1234

Story Summary: A one- shot about Kyle and Horatio sharing an embrace after the death of his army friend.

Disclaimer: Look I don't own anything, and if I did do you think I would be a broke college student living off my parents? I make no money

A/N: Yes people I am making my return to CSI:Miami fan fiction. I left for a while because I vowed not to write until they put Kyle back on the show, and since he is back on the show I am writing this one shot in celebration. This one-shot was inspired by the promo pictures for the 8.18 episode Dishonor where Horatio is seen holding Kyle in a comforting embrace. This is my interputation as to why and how they ended up like this. Remember this is not what is going to happen on the show... It's my own thought.

Hope you all enjoy

This chapter is dedicated to Betty Jensa who fought hard to get any information she can on Kyle's return. I wrote this for her and I hope she enjoys it

*When a name appears in **BOLD **it means a change in character and thought

* * *

** In the Arms of an Angel **

He was Kyle's buddy through it all. Through the nights where they stood guard, or the days when they patrolled the streets of Afghanistan. He was the first person Kyle had ever met when he decided to enroll and leave everything he knew for the army and they had built up a kinship only rivaled by the one Kyle shared with his father. But now, as Kyle dug to get his friend out from under the metal entrapment, Kyle could not help but be blinded by the watery tears that flowed like honey from his eyes. His friend, was like his brother, a brother who had saved his life many times over in the desert and now Kyle felt obligated to return the favor. Kyle was so wrapped up in his own desperation to save his friend, that he had not noticed his father who had arrived to help Kyle. Kyle just kept digging and yelling out his friends name:

_"Justin can you hear me?"_

But Kyle got no answer, and his heart leaped further into his throat. His mind was racing, his thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't let his brother perish like this.

**Horatio **had drove like a bat out of hell to the junk yard, after he got a urgent and partly incoherent message from Kyle. His son had been home no more than a couple of days before he (Kyle) was thrust into a murder case. Kyle had appealed to Horatio, begging him to take the case of his friend, who was being framed for murder and Horaito could not turn down his son. So now, all his investigation, lead to this moment as he drove into the junk yard. Horatio barely parked the car before he jumped from the drivers seat and ran towards the screams he heard from Kyle. When he reached the scene, he saw his son on his knees clawing away at the metal that buried his friend. Horatio approached, grabbing a metal pole from the floor, and began to assist Kyle.

**Kyle's **trembling hands came to an abrupt halt when he reached the bottom. His friends lifeless body laid bloody at the bottom of the sea of metal. This wasn't how Justin was supposed to die. He wasn't supposed to survive land mines and terrorist attacks, to come back home and die like this. This wasn't an honorable death, his friend was cheated, his friend was robbed of an honorable death.

_"No!!_"

Kyle finally shouted, as he grabbed his friends body. Blood stained his shirt and his army pants, but Kyle didn't care. Justin was his brother, a companion Kyle had craved since the very beginning. There would be no modesty when it came to covering up his emotion; they say marines don't cry, but that was a bunch of bullshit. Kyle was going to cry, Kyle was going to act distressed because that's what humans do.

**Horatio **dropped the pole as the body of Justin came into view. Horatio had lost a lot of people in his life, and he sure Kyle had seen his fair share of death, but when it came to people with personal connections, Horaito knew the overwhelming pain that came along with death. He dropped the pole and leaned down to console Kyle. But Kyle flinched from Horatio's embrace and grabbed his friend body. Horatio knew that wasn't a sign of rejection, it was just Kyle's need to be closer to his friend. So Horatio stood and watched over his son, as Kyle cried.

His father's presence finally registerd into Kyle's mind, and Kyle looked up at Horatio:

_"Dad..._" Kyle crumbled into another fit of tears.

Horatio leaned down and scoped Kyle up into a standing embrace. Wrapping his arm around Kyle head, Horatio pulled Kyle close to his chest and let his son cry into shirt:

_"It's going to be alright son."_Horatio soothed.

_"How do you know dad?_ How do you know?" Kyle sobbed.

"_I just know._" Horatio whispered as he kissed Kyle's hair.

The two of them stood like that for some time, until the roar and sound of ambulances and police cars came into the distance. Horatio looked down at Kyle:

_"Let's go son_."

Kyle looked up at his father, wiping the tears from his eyes:

_"It's not fair dad."_

"_What's not fair son." _

_"He was a solider, a Marine. He had always said that if he died, he would want to die defending his country. Not like this dad, not like this." _Kyle looked down at his friends body.

"_Son," _Horatio started slowly,"_Sometimes you can't chose what's best for you, your always handed what is right for you."_

_"So your saying that this was right for Justin?" _

_"I'm saying that this is how our creator wanted him to go. Think of it as this: He's in the arms of an angel now."_

Kyle stared at his friend as a small smile creeped over his mouth:

"Maybe."

**The End**

**

* * *

**I don't think I did that bad for a return back to Fan fiction. I wrote this as a spare in the moment sort of thing, and I hope you all liked it. Betty I hope you enjoyed. I don't know if Kyle's friends name is Justin, if it is not than oh well it's my story. Comment people, that would make me write more of Threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Arms of an Angel

Author: 1234

Story Summary: A one- shot about Kyle and Horatio discussing their view on the life they lead

Disclaimer: Look I don't own anything, and if I did do you think I would be a broke college student living off my parents? I make no money

A/N: Why does it seem like I can never write a one-shot without having to come in a write another chapter (Case in point Threat). Well I guess I was really missed, I did not know a lot of you liked my writing. But I am honored and I will try to give you guys more one-shots and I will also try to finish my other stories. I want to thank everyone for their comments and for their words of encouragement, and I will try to make this chapter short, sweet and to the point.

I was asked by one private messenger: How do I come up with my story-line so fast?

Well to answer your question, I sorta write as I go. I don't have a set time-line, I just write it. I hope that answers your question.

Also to answer someone's review: This isn't formal writing so you don't have to use you are because it's not formal writing. My use of you're (Even though I don't remember using that word) should not be confusing because this writing is informal. I should know, I attend one of the best schools in America.

*When a name appears in **BOLD **it means a change in character and thought

**No more after this..... This story is done **

* * *

Chapter two

Night had befallen Miami when Kyle awoke to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Instantly alarmed Kyle grabbed the gun from his bag, and slowly got off the couch. Walking towards the kitchen, Kyle raised his gun:

"_What are you.. Dad?_"

"_Kyle,"_ Horatio lowered the pot of water he was holding unto the stove,"_What's with the gun_?"

_"I thought you were, never mind, what are you doing_?" Kyle eyed the pot.

_"I'm making us dinner."_

Kyle laughed:

"_Dinner, dad you haven't used a kitchen since 1995 or whenever you moved into your home."_

"_Well son_," Horatio started as he opened the box of rice,"_Believe it or not, your dad can cook a meal or two_."

Kyle pinched himself:

_"Okay I'm not dreaming_."

Horatio laughed:

"_Son sit down and just wait for dinner_."

An hour passed and dinner was ready, Horatio set the table and called Kyle into the kitchen. The two sat:

_"Dig in_." Horatio smiled at his son.

Kyle took a deep breath and picked up his fork, he took a bite of his food and chewed:

_"Not bad dad_." Kyle continued to chew.

_"I'm so glad you have so much faith in me son_." Horatio took a bite of his food.

The two ate in silence for awhile then Kyle broke the silence:

"_Dad I thank you for the meal, today was just a day that.._" Kyle's voice trailed off.

"_Well son I know the pain of losing someone that is close to you, I'm here to help you get through this_." Horatio leaned over and ran his hand through Kyle's hair.

_"I know dad_." Kyle offered his father a weak smile and continued eating.

"_What's the matter son_?"

_"Nothing._"

Horatio eyed his son, Kyle knew that look:

_"I just wanted to know how did you get over it."_

_"Get over what Kyle?"_

_"The lost in your life?"_

_"The lost in my life?_" Horatio gave Kyle a puzzled look.

_"Uncle Ray, your wife, Grandma and Grandpa, and your mentor. How did you get through it all dad._"

_"Well son with time comes healing_." Horatio simply put it.

Kyle was silent for a moment as if he was thinking about something:

_"I disagree dad, I don't think time heals any wounds, it just makes them deeper. I mean do you think that time heals the pain of what your father did too you and uncle Ray or grandma?"_ The moment Kyle uttered those words, he instantly regretted it.

Horatio put his fork down and stared at Kyle:

"_Sorry dad, mom told me a long time ago about what happened_." Kyle felt guilty as he lowered his head.

_"Don't be sorry son, it had to come up eventually."_

Kyle picked his head up and hesitated for a moment before asking his question:

_"So what did happen dad?_"

Horatio didn't answer at first:

"_It's alright dad, you don't have to tell me_."

"_No son I want to tell you_," Horatio took a deep breath and began slowly,_"Your grandfather was a bully. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't drunk or high off of something. He would beat my brother, my mother or myself. As I got older, I felt that need to protect my mother and brother from the monster. I took a lot of abuse from my father. My mother was beat to death by my_," Horatio paused as the painful memories came flooding back,"_Father. When I got older I vowed to get revenge and I did something that I am not proud of, but I would never take back." _Horatio let out a sigh of relief as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

_"I understand dad,"_ Kyle said pausing before he went on,"_And I think that what you did was admirable. I wish I could get revenge._" Kyle said as Justin came into mind.

Horatio stood and began clearing the table:

_"No you don't son, trust that the law will punish the criminals that took your friends life._"

_"But.."_

_"But nothing son, I won't have you putting your life in danger for revenge. I will figure this out, promise me you'll stay out of this_." Horatio said sternly.

"I promise dad." Kyle mumbled.

"Good" Horatio kissed Kyle on the head.

But everything wasn't alright, and as Kyle got up from the table and walked out the kitchen, he vowed to carry out the plans that were already formulating in his mind

The End

* * *

I did that on purpose... Ending it like that because I have no intentions of adding more chapters.... Don't forget to watch on Monday.... Sorry chapter took so long, I posted it but apparently it did not come up so here it is again.


End file.
